<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild by FutureX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795419">Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureX/pseuds/FutureX'>FutureX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barson Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Exposed, F/M, Ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureX/pseuds/FutureX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First fic... I have previously written on Wattpad but it kinda sucks there now so I thought I'd bring my writing here. I have a new found love for Barson and had an idea I wanted to write myself just to see if I could. so... here goes!<br/>enjoy :)</p><p>ps: it is pretty short but I didn't want to do too much without someone else looking over it &amp; I don't have a beta rn :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barson Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Barba reluctantly rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. As he walked by the mirror, something caught his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” He murmured as he reached back to touch the long, thin wounds on his shoulders. Two sets of two scratches; one set for each shoulder - one set coming from each of her hands. He smiled as he remembered last night’s events. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia had been very anxious to get undressed and in bed. She was rough and passionate. Rafael loved it when she felt empowered after closing a case with a win - not just because the sex was better than usual on those nights. Not that usual was anything but mind-blowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came out of the washroom, he gazed over at Olivia. She was propped up on her arm with her head resting on her hand. She looked at him with such adoration and respect. He crossed the room, grabbing a t-shirt on the way and slipping it on. Rafael stopped and stood by her side of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodmorning, Liv,” he spoke softly and leaned in to meet her waiting lips with his. She captured his lips with all of the passion they felt last night and he had to break the kiss to breathe. Barba nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and placed a small kiss behind her ear. “You’re a wild woman, you know that?” He whispered; her breath catching as the cool air leaving his lips tickled her lobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know what they say.” She gave him a hungry look and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer into hers. Rafael’s lips roamed from her jawline to her clavicle and Olivia relaxed into his grasp. She began absentmindedly drawing circles at the nape of his neck and as her fingers drifted towards his shoulder blades, she felt him wince against her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rafa? You alright?” She asked and both of their movements stopped. He leaned up and looked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its nothing, mi amor.” Barba didn’t mind the marks, and he didn’t want Olivia to worry that she had hurt him. He saw the look on her face though and knew she wasn’t satisfied with his answer. Olivia watched as he gently removed himself from her grasp and took his shirt off. He turned around, his back facing her. She gasped almost inaudibly then he could have sworn he heard something like a soft growl. She stood from the bed and grabbed his hand to turn him back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Rafa. I just can’t seem to control myself around you.” Olivia smirked and took her bottom lip between her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. It only hurts when touched. And trust me, I know how you feel.” He replied with a smirk of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>#   #   #</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day at the precinct, Olivia sat at her desk looking over paperwork. She heard a knock and the door opened. Barba walked in and placed his jacket and blazer on the back of the small sofa in the corner and sat his briefcase nearby. “Are you ready to get started on the case?” He inquired as he strolled over to the open chair at her desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, just one second.” Her attention was still on the laptop in front of her. Rafael’s eyes drifted over her features, admiring the color of her irises, the slope of her nose, the way her glasses sat at the edge like they could fall off at any moment. “Alright, you can stop staring, I’m done.” He let out a slight chuckle and headed over to the sofa to sit. She followed and was somewhat alarmed when she heard him take in a sharp breath. “Are you sure it doesn’t hurt? You should have let me get a closer look, there may be some bad spots.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m sure everything is fine. It only itches a little, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rafa, if it itches, you have an open wound. It could be bleeding, let me take a look.” He sighed and tried to dismiss it again as nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liv, you want some coffee?” He didn’t give her time to answer and got up, walking into the squad room and over to the coffee maker. She had sat down and grabbed the file folder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, counselor.” Rollins walked up beside him and placed a couple of quarters in the machine to his left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and greeted her stoically. “Rollins. How is the case going on your end?” He decided on shop talk over small talk. She looked at him leaned over the counter and spotted something odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh.. you know, its goin’.” He looked back over and met her quizzical expression with one of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong, detective?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t I be asking you, Barba?” His brow furrowed and he gave her a look encouraging her to elaborate. “You’ve got - uh, well, it looks like a little blood - on your back, there.” Rollins reached over to point at the area and he put a hand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its nothing, Rollins. Just a little scrape as a result of my clumsiness.” He thought quickly and he knew it sounded ridiculous but maybe she would believe him and forget about it. But this is Rollins. She let a scoff escape her throat and he knew he was in trouble. Rollins knew he wasn’t clumsy - you can’t have an ego like his with such a hindrance. He watched as the realization hit her and regretted shedding his jacket in the lieutenant’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t take you for such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>klutz</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Rollins gave him a smile and walked back over to her desk. Barba had no choice but to walk over to Liv’s office at a painfully slow pace. Unless he wanted coffee all over his shirt too. As he reached the door, he caught Carisi’s voice saying ‘Barba? Really?..’. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>